Stroke of Luck
by doormouse34
Summary: Xander Harris, during his summer road trip across the American nation discovers things about himself and his past that could change his life forever.Xover with Demon in My view,Shattered Mirror, and Midnight Predator.Soon to be w madhatter0666


Disclaimer: We don't own any character's from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' characters,sadly enough.

Ch.1

Stroke of Luck

Lady Luck had to be pissed at him. First the car dies, then he becomes an object of desire for middle-aged house wives, and now he was standing in the middle of vampire central. I,Xander Harris was most definetly having a bad summer. But let me be specific, let me tell you how I got here...with them.

I was on the road again after the fiasco at the Fabulous Lady's Night Club and after I bought a new clunker. I had made it up and through New York and I was on my way down to a town called Ramsa when my car broke down in the middle of nowhere. Or at least what I thought was the middle of nowhere.

The first thing that drew me in this general direction was the pulsing of vibrant music. I was walking maybe thirty minutes before I came upon a town that wasn't on the map.The first thing I saw was a building called Las Nochas, of course having taken French in high school I thought it was advertising free nachos.Boy, was I wrong.

I went inside and was instantly dizzy from the lights reflecting off of the mirrors, which were cracked or shattered.Too dizzy to notice which. I was instantly drawn to the bar where behind it I noticed a very attractive bar keep.

I instantly turned on my natural charm. "Hey, gorgeous. Know where I can find a good mechanic in this town?" She slowly gazed up at me before she made up her mind about something and gave me a frantic glance. "What are you doing in here? Are you crazy?" she cried.

I was a little confused but suddenly realized why when I heard a deep growl behind me. " What are you doing in here,human?" she growled. Oh shit...vampire bar. Now realizing this I knew there was only one thing to do. Use the patented Xander babble to get my way out of a dangerous situation.

"Uh,well, you see,I was in dire need of a mechanic, you see, because my car broke down right outside of town and I was also a little hungry, I had a strange craving for some cheese.I like cheese,cheese is good for you, you know? Well, not you because you don't eat cheese, you eat- well lets not get into what you eat. Uh...Know a good mechanic?

Fala stared at the strange human bar as he babbled on an on about...cheese. She decided enough was enough and threw him into the bar. " You talk too much" She was about to pick him up and beat him,when she heard the most annoying voice. "Beating on innocent children again,Fala?" Aubrey said.

She growled.This wasn't going to be a pleasant evening for her if this was how it was turning out thus far.What happened to the good old days of human sacrafice?This human lover wasn't going to make it easy on her.

The human stirred from his sudden stupor, "Uh..I'm ok." Fala turned at looked at the human as the bar keeper helped him up. "Foolish child." she barked. "Hey, I'm not a child. I'm a man." he finished lamely.

The bar girl gave him a swat on the head for that remark. " Ow, what?" he asked stupidly. "Shut up," she said," you're going to get your self killed."

How is that different from any other day? He thought.

This Fala suddenly lost interest when another wom-vampire walked in through the door.She turned and followed the other vampire.Xander watched them embrace for a moment. So vampires without souls can feel for each other?

"We have our souls." Aubrey commented wryly, "oh, you come from SunnyDale. Vampires typically from that area don't have souls. But different breeds have different characteristics. Or didn't you know that?" he finished smirking at Xander.

"Hey, no go on the mind reading.Private property here!" Xander exclaimed with a confidence he didn't really have after his little encounter with Fala: Queen Bitch Supreme.

Aubrey looked Xander over and then laughed. "Only one other human ever showed such bravery and confidence to me." He said, " Oh really,well what happened to him?" Xander asked naively.

" I killed her,"he grinned, Xander paled, "well, in a way. I started my own line of vampires."

Xander paled even more if that was possible. I really don't want to become one of the undead. My friends would kill me...literally. "Oh,and who are your friends?" Aubrey asked, but then found the answer to his question when Xander didn't answer him soon enough. " The Slayer" He said, letting out and unnecessary breath.

"Cool." He walked over to Xander and stood nose to nose with him, "think I could have a go with her. She sounds like fun. Not like she could take me."

I think she's had enough vampires trying to have a go with her, Xander thought, especially after Angelus.

"Angelus!" Aubrey yelled. The whole club went silent. "Soooo,"he said rocking back and forth on his heels, " I take it you guys have heard of him."

"You could say that." came a new voice. "Risika," Aubrey said, " This one's from Sunnydale."

" I know," she said, " I can smell the hellmouth all over him."

"Hey," he piped up, " I take showers!"

Risika and Aubrey looked at him and then glared at one another, "Whatever, I just came to get something to drink. I'm over Angelus." She said as she grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and left the club.

" I'm sensing some hostility." Xander commented. Risika stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at him with fire burning in her eyes. Xander backed slowly towards the bar and watched her walk out of the front entrance.

'Yo, Jaguar! What's up, maaaan!" shouted a wasted human man in the corner with three vampires sitting around him.Jaguar walked in with a lazy grin on his face and nodded towards the human and the vampires. He started walking towards the bar when he felt something familiar.

Xander had a tingly feeling go down his spine, it was weird, and he also felt someone watching him intensly. He turned towards the direction of Jaguar and watched the handsome, most well-liked vampire show a look of surprise.

Xander and Jaguar stared at one another, a long, hard, intense stare. And Aubrey looked between the two with a look of wonder and puxxlement. He was trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Jaguar stalked towards Xander like a cat hunting his prey, with a look of pure determination written all over his face. He looked into Xander's eyes as he stopped in front of him and asked him one simple question, "What is your mother's name, child?" Xander stood there eyes glued to the beautiful vampire before him, it was as if he were in a trance.

"Huh?"


End file.
